dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guitar (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "New Beginnings" |Race=Namekian |Gender= |Date of birth = before Age 2330 |Date of death = Age 2000 (Time reverse; death undone) |Address= |Allegiance= Team Guitar |FamConnect=Piccolo (parent) Pinich (Rival) Sagelin (permanent fusee) Sage (bestfriend/fusee of fusee) Toomlin (fusee of fusee) Kid Goku (Team member; Time Rift version only) Trunks (Team member; Time Rift version only) Goten (Team member; Time Rift version only) Pan: GT (Team member; Time Rift version only) Whis (Mentor) Demigra (fusee; Time Rift version only) Android 16 (guardian/teammate) Yukirieza (teammate) Jiren (teammate) New Future Trunks (teammate) Future Trunks (teammate/mentor) }} Guitar (ギター Gitā) is Namekian warrior whom resides on Earth and is the offspring of Piccolo. Overview Appearance Guitar has a general Namekian appearance however skin colour is cyan instead of Green with pale yellow patches, the reason for this is unknown, and black eyes. He wears the Metamoran outfit that all Fusion Dance users' wear, however, has a different colour scheme to that of Gogeta, and Gotenks. His padding around his neck, and shoulders of the vest are a Green colour resembling the Namekian's skin colour, and the vest is pink instead of blue with a "魔" symbol on it. He has a red sash around his waist, pale yellow silky pants, dark purple spikey wrist bands, and dark purple shoes with red wrappings. He is slightly shorter than Vegeta much like Pinich. Personality Guitar is a Martial arts-loving Namekian with the love of competition, and a good fight. He despises dirty tactics, and opponents that love to troll their opponents. He is more custom to the real modern world's type of speak, as he regularly uses says slang word such as; Lol, omg, and other internet speak words. He shows a great deal of respect as he, and Pinich respect Mr. Satan, and openly defends him when Cell belittles him. Despite his positive outlook; he is prone to get frustrated at puzzles, trolling opponents, and people that don't appreciate when other's help those people. As an adult - Guitar has become significantly mature as he has dropped his slang entirely. He still shows respect to others and maintains his positive outlook. However, after fusing with Sagelin in order to save his friend - he became broody and serious. He enters the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament with the sole purpose of summoning a Time rift version of Sage and use the Dragon Balls to make him that real version of Sage with all his memories, experiences, and powers. Guitar is also allergic to fur. Biography Background Tekka, and Pinich used Shenron to wish for a tournament through out Time and Space that can involved a team 5 people from all time including deleted timelines such as Pan, and Bra to participate who the winner will be decided as History Strongest Team, and teams are chosen by participates, and when the tournament is over all those whom participants will not remember until they surpass the age of the older versions that participated. Guitar joined the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament at some point and was able to form a team as he fought against Team Tekka. However, he lost against Team Tekka and his team declared him to be too weak and left him. At some point after the Tournament; he and his friend Sage continue their friend while Guitar moved to Goku City. Neurotemporal Displacement As a result of an unusual energy; Guitar's mind was sent back in time to when he was a kid where he woke outside the ring and was recruited by Buu Saga Bulma to stop Baby from destroying the Freeform Machine. Guitar formed a team and fought against Baby 17 and his team, and eventually defeated him when his team fused in Ultra Demitar. Guitar later goes back to Whis to continue his training under the Angel. However, after some time - Guitar reformed his Team battle against Team Pinich. However, Guitar's Neurotemporal Displacement ended before the match could be concluded. Dragon Ball Advanced 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Guitar woke up and as his parent Piccolo tells him to get ready for training. Guitar tells him that he dreamt it was Age 2000 again and the battle with Team Tekka that he lost to and the fact that he blacked out directly after the fight. After training with Piccolo's; Guitar heads off to Atla's Cliff and is given the history on how the Gizard Wasteland became the cliffs he sees today by Piccolo. Piccolo puts his symbol on Guitar's outfit as recognition as his son as his student. Guitar asks why his skin is different and Piccolo's speculates that it is because that Piccolo fused with himself years ago. Sagelin arrives as Guitar is image training and reveals that he is using fusion to train his fusees faster. Sagelin defuses and Toomlin immediately leaves as Sage image trains with Guitar. On his way home - Guitar spots the unusual energy by Vegeta's statue and investigates which ends exploding on him and causing his Neurotemporal Displacement. Power During the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament - Guitar's power was class to an B-Rank fighter, but following his training with Whis - he became an S-Rank fighter. After fusing with Sagelin - his power boosted far beyond is previous power. Techniques and abilities *Flight *Ki Blast *Masenko - His signature technique taught to him by Piccolo's Special training school. **Super Masenko - A stronger variation of Masenko. **Ultimate Masenko - The most powerful variation of Masenko **God Masenko - An even more powerful variation of Masenko **Explosive Madan - A shorter range variation of Masenko. ***Super Explosive Madan - A more powerful variation of Explosive Madan. **Makuchiha - A mouth energy wave variation used in his Great Namekian form. *Magic Materialisation - Guitar was able to Materialise a cube of Katchin during his battle with Team Caway. *Godly Ki Sense - He was able to sense Chamhit's, and Ultra EX-Fusion's godly ki. *Regeneration - He is capable regeneration thanks to his heritage. *Energy Shield - Guitar can create an energy shield. Forms Great Namekian With little to no options; Guitar uses his Great Namekian form to break free from Cawarel's Velocity Ring to repel Kale and Caulifla. While it makes little difference to Guitar's power level, it more than makes up for it with his immense strength, durability, and most of his recovered speed. Red-Eyes Form After training with Whis; Guitar was able access his Red Eyes form, and gains the ability to use Godly Ki. His fast enough to counter Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and Super Saiyan Vegeta, and was able to bruise them both. However when Goku ascended to Super Saiyan Rosé he was greatly outclassed, but manage to hold his own. Fusions Demitar The EX-Fusion of Demigra, and Guitar. He was strong enough to fight against numerous fighters. Fused with Sagelin Sagelin was one of few unlucky citizen of Goku City to have an irreversible Neurotemporal Displacement with help of his father and Naraku - Guitar used the Namekian Fusion in order to save him. Category:Martial Artists Category:Namekians Category:Aliens